


Like A Cake

by Wordsyoucantaste



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Other, These dorks, Underage Smoking, just love them, reference to underaged drinking, seriously, theyre too much, totally busted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson was always there when Wally and Roy got in trouble. And somehow, Dick always managed to get them out of trouble. So when the boys are left alone for a weekend, what's Dick's excuse the terrible two have a new idea for fun?</p>
<p>also known as the time that Wally and Roy totally convinced Dick to smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So these two redheaded dorks decided it would be fun to convince Dick to smoke a joint with them. Dick is 16, Wally is 17, Roy is 18 (not cannon). Enjoy this odball bit of fluff.

Dick bit his lip, furrowing his brow as he looked at his best friend's mischievous smile. He knew that this could potentially be a very bad idea, but... well, really, how much trouble could he really get in? Dick always had good grades, never had any run ins with the law (that would ensure that he'd be grounded from patrol for  _sure)_. Fights with bullies, deviant behavior with girls, none of that was ever an issue for him. No, he was pretty sure that he was all good in Bruce's eyes. So this... this would be an anomoly, wouldn't it? Surely, he was allowed to have fun once in a while, right?

"I don't know man..."

"Dude, it's totally fine. You're here for the next two days, Bats won't be around at all... you're totally cool!" Wally wiggled his eyebrows. They were all sitting on the floor in Wally's room, ~~dumped~~ dropped off for the weekend while their respective mentors went out of town on a publicity stunt for the Justice League. Something about a photo op? They didn't really know, nor did they care. Barry left Wally a small handful of cash for food, the AC was working in the middle of the summer heat and all three of them were happy to not be near their overbearing family. Next to Wally, the larger and slightly older teen smirking like an idiot. 

"Wal, peer pressure ain't cool." Roy huffed out. 

"I'm not pressuring him!" Wally deffending, snapping his head to look at his fellow redheaded hero who still wore the same hat he did when they were only kids. Now it fit snuggly, the brim tilted backwards behind him, tufts of his growing hair sticking out from the front. 

"Bro, you so are." Dick admitted. He didn't want to be the goody two shoes here. I mean, he always felt like that when around these two. Wally and Roy together meant nothing short of trouble and somehow, Dick had managed to keep from getting caught in the line of fire when they were caught for whatever hell they unleashed. 

"Well, I'm not being unreasonable, am I?" Wally deffended, folding his arms. Roy slammed his face into his palm and Dick let out a dry snort.

"You said the same thing when you snuck us to Metropolis to that club you said was 'so totally worth it, bro!'" Dick did a horrible impersonation of Wally's carefree attitude, earning a glare from behind reddened cheeks.

"No fair, that was  _not_ my fault!"

"So totally was your fault." Roy chewed out. "If you hadn't convinced yourself that your metabolism was just as strong as Barry's..."

"So I had one too many drinks, sue me." Wally blushed heavily, He recalled that night, or whatever he could remember of it. It had been the greatest club as far as the reviews were concerned and Wally was desperate to get some attention from the other sex. 

"You started a fight." Dick was unamused.

"Again, not guilty."

"You hit on that man's girl!" Dick deffended.

"No proof."

"She was wearing a wedding ring, Kid Douchebag..." Roy spit out. He remembered that night vividly. He told Wally to not do it. No, please, stay away from the pretty blonde he begged. But no. Wally was invincable with having downed about three long island iced teas, and paid no mind to the girl's apprehension. I have a fiance, she said. But that wasn't enough for an incredibly intoxicated Wally West and soon enough, both Roy and Dick were throwing punches. "You pulled us into a brawl for Christ's sake!"

"No one asked you step in..."

"Oh...Okay..." Dick huffed out. "If we didn't step in, you'd be nearly dead."

"If you haven't noticed, you overgrown songbird, I can handle myself in hand to hand combat." Wally puffed his chest out, causing both boys next to him to burst out laughing hysterically, doubling over as their abs began to ache from giggling too much. "Oh come on, can't you take me seriously?"

"It's nothing to do with taking you seriously, it's just that you got your ass handed to you that night..." Roy let out while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, by a couple of drinks with pretty umbrellas in them!" Dick nearly choked on himself, it was too much. Too easy to hurt Wally's overbearing pride. It was one of Dick's favorite things to so. 

"Yeah well at least I had to balls to order a drink,  _Richard."_ A sure sign of desperation was when Wally broke out the full names. Dick paid no mind, too busy laughing. 

"Hey, you can't blame him. His abstenance was his only saving grace that night." Roy tipped his head in respect to Dick's decision. He envied the younger teen that night when Ollie took one stern look at his completely wasted self with this glare that even put  _Batman_ to shame. He was grounded for three months after that. And was forced to wear a GPS for a year. But Dick took the high rode, throwing the other two under the bus as he exclaimed that he only went to make sure they stayed safe. Bruce was still pissed, but he wasn't as furious as he would have been had he discovered his little Robin had been out all night getting shit faced. At first, Roy was peeved that Dick used him and Wally (who was so far gone that he barely even remembered Dick's story) as collateral damage to save his own skin. But thinking about it, Bruce could have grounded Dick for six months for pulling a stunt like they had pulled. And Dick's freedom meant that they could continue their trouble making without too much trouble; Dick was always the voice of reason and, when they got caught, their hero as he pulled some magical bullshit out of his ass that managed to lessen the damage done.

"So you going to join us, or what?" Wally's amusement was fading. Roy watched Dick play pros and cons. 

"It's not like he'd going to drug test you..." Roy didn't want to push Dick into anything the sixteen year old was uncomfortable with. But he knew that Dick, who despite popular belief, had a knack for getting in trouble. He loved the thrill of potentially being caught but the fear of the consequences was enough to deter him from masking hasty spur of the moment decisions. He knew who Dick truly was, and so did Wally. Dick was a good kid with a desire to stir up chaos. He was a ticking time bomb. And Roy would love to witness the destruction he'd lay waste to when that time came. Which is why he didn't feel too bad for joing team Wally. "Seriously. It'll be fine."

"If you say so." 

When Wally handed the small and tightly rolled joint, already lit, Dick scrunched his nose. He always did think it smelled like a dead skunk. Still, he took it and brought it to his lips, pulling in a drag as he directly inhaled it and... "Oof..." He began coughing obscenely, hating the taste. Wally and Roy snickered in unsion. "You both are terrible influences."

"Okay, look..." Roy leaned in, taking the joint slowly up to his own lips and pausing. "Watch me, it's easier this way..." Roy knew that smoking might be tough for people who don't smoke anything at all. He wrapped his lips around the edge of the filter, pulling deep as he filled his mouth with smoke. He brought the joint away, holding in between his fingers as he opened his mouth, letting the smoke linger as he inhaled opened mouthed, exhaling slowly with a little smile. "It's not as hot this way, it'll be easier to handle."

Dick followed suit and Wally watched intently, waiting for Dick to fail again. Only, Dick didn't fail. No, he excelled. Looked as though he'd been smoking weed for years even. He watched as he passed the joint over to him. Wally grinned, taking a hit as Dick coughed a little. "How do I know when I've had enough?"

The redheads looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. "Uh... well, it's hard to tell."

"Which is why it's ilegal." Dick mused.

It made the rounds a few more times, and each time, Dick became more and more comfortable with inhaling and smoking. Soon, the embers died at the tip of the filter and the joint was spent. 

"Seriously though, how long does it take?" 

\---

"Yeah yeah, I'll be quick about it. I'm sorry, I don't go anywhere without it. Uh huh, sure buddy. Yeah, Be back in a minute." Barry tapped the end call button, unlocking the door quickly before running up the stairs. He paused though, his nose catching a scent. He furrowed his brown and bit his lip. "Wally..."

The sight before him was priceless. All three of them, covered in various amounts of junk food, each with a Big Gulp next to them, stoned out of their minds as they watched some horrible buddy movie. He coughed gently, watching as all three of them stared at Barry, his arms folded and a smile playing on his lips as their mouths hung open, Wally still eating his slice of pizza. 

" _So_ busted."

**Author's Note:**

> kinda want to write more about this; because Wally with the munchies is just irresistable.


End file.
